


Silence

by SpoiledChild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledChild/pseuds/SpoiledChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius aime en silence. Séverus accepte cet amour en silence. Il n'y a pas de mot pour leur tendresse. Les mots, ils ne s'en servent que pour s'insulter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

 

 

 

 

Il venait là, en silence dans ma vie. J'étais heureux, je n'étais plus tout à fait seul. Quelqu'un me tenait la main. Ton silence comblait le vide en moi. Tu étais si bruyant et agité avec les autres. Et tout l'opposé avec moi. Tu venais auprès de moi te reposer. Nous ne parlions jamais. Nous étions au dessus de cela. Du moins le croyais-je. Et toi, le supposais-tu. Les mots, nous nous en servions pour nous insulter en nous croisant au détour d'un couloir. Ils représentent des armes pour blesser. Et, toi, tu étais si fatigué.

Je te laissais te reposer auprès de moi.

OOOOOOO

Se battre encore, toujours. Contre ma famille, contre toi. Je t'en voulais de m'apporter tant de paix et de douceur. Avec toi, j'étais juste bien.  
Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de te cracher des insultes pour tout ce calme que tu m'apportais sans rien faire. Je voulais que tu me détestes de profiter de toi. Je voulais que tu fasses le premier pas pour me rejeter. J'essayais de t'y contraindre par les mots.  
A chaque fois, tu m'ouvrais les bras quand je venais chercher un refuge. Tu ne m'as jamais repoussé. Ni même interrogé sur mon comportement. Pourtant, ta vie ne devait pas être plus facile que la mienne. Tu ne réservais cette douceur qu'à moi. Moi qui était si odieux, si profiteur.

Je venais n'importe quand. J'envahissais ton espace vital, ta vie puis ton corps. Je prenais tout. Tout ce qui était toi. Tout en silence. Sans un mot. Les cris et les insultes c'était quand il y avait des gens autour de moi. Tu aurais pu porter le coup de grâce, là pendant que tout le monde s'arrêtait nous regarder. Jamais un mot n'est sorti à ce sujet.

Puis, j'ai voulu te tuer. Avec toi, j'étais juste moi.

Même avec James, je jouais un rôle. Il était pourtant mon meilleur ami. Et toi, qu'étais-tu après tout? Rien. Un membre d'une maison opposée, celui d'une famille si semblable à la mienne. Un sorcier de sang pur, issu d'une vieille famille de l'aristocratie.

Tu étais juste comme moi. Et pourtant si différent dans nos solitudes.

OOOOOOO

Les mots ne m'atteignaient pas. L'important n'était-il pas que tu reviennes quand même. Juste pour que je puisse t'accueillir. Là dans un monde qui n'existait que pour nous. Un monde de silence.

Puis, tu as voulu me tuer.

Quand tu es revenu dans ma chambre. Je t'ai laissé t'installer. T'allonger sur mon lit. Je terminais un devoir de potion. Comme à ton habitude, tu ne disais rien. Je savais ce que tu avais essayé de faire. Je pouvais te repousser. Je ne le voulais pas.

Les jours ont continué à passer. Nous n'avons rien changé. Rien échangé. Pas de serment, de promesses éternelles. Tu ne parlais pas. Je ne t'y ai jamais forcé. Peut-être aurais-je dû ? Briser ce silence. Pour risquer de te perdre? Jamais.

Même dans mes soupirs, je ne criais pas ton nom. Sirius.

Le temps ne s'arrête pas. A la fin de nos études, je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus. Deux jours après avoir quitté l'école, je te retrouvais dans ma chambre, assis sur mon bureau.  
Comme quoi, on ne se débarrasse jamais d'un Black.

OOOOOO

Je revenais régulièrement dans cette chambre. Puis dans son appartement, quand il a quitté le domaine des Snape pour vivre sa vie étudiante et professionnelle.  
Personne d'autre ne semblait lui rendre visite. C'était triste. Je n'ai su que plus tard qu'il avait dissuadé toutes personnes de venir seulement pour ne pas me déranger.  
Je voyais moins mes amis mais je les côtoyais malgré tout encore souvent. Ne serait-ce que pour prendre un verre et parler un peu. Les rassurer. J'imaginais déjà James défonçant la porte de mon appartement, avec Lily derrière lui, terrifiée rien qu'à la vue pitoyable de mon intérieur, et Moony s'imaginant le pire en soulevant par ci par là mes vêtements sales. Peter pousserait du pied les cadavres de bouteilles en fronçant le nez d'un air dégoûté. Et moi, je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps. Je serais parti me réfugier dans l'endroit le plus rassurant du monde. Je serais chez Séverus. A l'abri de mes démons.

James fut tué ainsi que la douce Lily. Moony commença une errance sans domicile fixe, il ne supportait plus le regard des gens et leurs questions nous concernant. Peter nous avait tous trahi. J'espère seulement qu'il avait une bonne raison. Moi, je me suis retrouvé dans l'endroit le plus terrorisant du monde. Accusé à tort.  
Je pensais que c'était injuste. Le jour de mon arrestation, je voulais parler à Séverus, avoir une explication qui ne viendrait jamais. J'aurais volontiers dit à Rémus de le protéger, de rester près de lui à ma place. Rémus n'est jamais venu me voir. Harry mon filleul avait survécu mais ne saurait jamais la vérité. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne serait pas envoyé chez la soeur de Lily. OOOOOO

Lui, un partisan de Voldemort. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je ne pouvais pas le voir. L'endroit m'était interdit. Je devais trouver un moyen de le faire sortir de cet enfer. Il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait m'aider. J'ai pensé à tort à Lucius. Il m'avait promis de t'aider si je les rejoignais. Après tout, si tu étais l'un des leurs...il t'aiderait à sortir de là.

Et voilà. J'ai compris trop tard que personne ne t'aiderait. Je les ai trahi quelques années plus tard. Dumbledore ne t'aiderait pas non plus. Son camp te croyait coupable. Lui-même te croyait coupable. Les autres pensaient toujours pouvoir faire renaître leur maître. Je les surveillais.

OOOOOO

J'étais enfermé dans cette cellule sombre et humide. Les détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas voler le silence de nos rencontres. Ils prenaient les souvenirs de mes amis, ils ne nous atteignaient pas. Je voulais me venger. Me venger de cette vie qui c'était jouée de moi. Je voulais briser mes chaînes ce jour là. Juste pour toi. Elle t'avait arraché à moi. ce jour qui aurait dû être le plus beau. J'avais tout perdu. Mon pauvre James, tu me manquais tant. Tu n'aurais jamais laissé faire cela. Lily aurait attaqué les détraqueurs à main nue pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Rémus nous aurait préparé un plan infaillible pour nous sortir de là. Peter aurait imaginé les plus beaux sortilèges en sifflotant sa chanson préférée.

 

OOOOOO

La nouvelle était tombée. Tu venais de t'échapper. Je n'osais pas y croire. Tu ne pouvais malheureusement approcher l'école. Il a fallu du temps pour que tu prouves ton innocence, dû moins à ton ami, ton filleul et à Dumbledore. Finalement, tu n'avais jamais été un fidèle de ce fou. Un an que tu étais échappé. Tu as mis un an à venir à l'école.

OOOOO

Sans un mot, je me suis glissé dans ton lit. Je me suis collé à toi dans ton sommeil et je me suis laissé bercer par ta respiration. Le silence. Le notre. Je te retrouvais enfin.

OOOOO

A mon réveil ce matin, j'ai cru avoir rêver ton retour dans ma vie. Mais en poussant la porte pour sortir de ma chambre, je t'ai retrouvé silencieux, assis sur mon bureau lisant mes parchemins. Une larme a glissé le long de ma joue. Ton pouce l'a doucement effacée.  
Tu m'as souri. J'ai compris que tu ne repartirais plus jamais.


End file.
